


Million Dollar Man | Bucky Barnes x Reader

by CaptainSad_af



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Moaning, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSad_af/pseuds/CaptainSad_af
Summary: Working for a fashion designer had it up and downs, especially when you received a late phone call from your boss who needed you right away. You were hoping to get the work done then leave, but one thing leads to another. (Modern AU)





	Million Dollar Man | Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! 💜

You huff out a sigh, flipping through the pages of a magazine that you kept in cases like this. It was nothing interesting, just pages filled with amazing (and not so amazing) stories of other entrepreneurs in the city. Reading their adventures fascinated you, giving you hope that one day, with hard work and determination, you could be like them too. But those were just dreams rather than goals in your life. But James Buchanan Barnes, a.k.a your boss, made the front cover with his remarkable release of suits, tuxes, and other apparel for men. He was lucky that his step-father was loaded, giving him the funding he needed to start up his clothing business especially with the help of his sketcher and childhood friend, Steve Rogers. They’ve been the best of pals since diapers, going to the same schools and eventually growing a creative mind and passion for fashion. MTV did an interview with the duo; known as taking the fashion world by a storm with their brilliant minds coming to life together and bringing something new and ever-lasting to the decade. They’re the full package: handsome, charming, intelligent, sexy, open-minded, and most importantly- good-hearted. 

You couldn’t be happier working for them. Even if that meant getting late phone calls at night that required your full attention being their assistant and all. Steve didn’t call you often. He was quiet and spoke when he needed to or at least wanted to. He kept to himself but didn’t mind making people feel like they were family in the work environment. Bucky did the same, welcoming people with open arms and keeping them content, yet showing who’s the boss obviously. He cared about his employees, however, there would be times where he couldn’t handle his stress and snap at people. But you’d remind him that they were humans with emotions and should always be treated fairly, even if he was having a bad day. There was something about Bucky that made you curious about him whenever he was around you. As if he found you captivating, lighting up his features when you would walk in the room, lifting the gloomy clouds away from his head and throwing him a cheeky smile that he’d return. Thus far, his eyes held something dark and desiring. You wanted to taste that, craving it more than the sweet oxygen that comforts itself in your lungs before leaving. The tingle in your body would arise, curling your toes when there wasn’t a source of pleasure except for the sight of Bucky. It left a crazed fluttering sensation in your stomach before being replaced with arousal. That ache wouldn’t go away until you relieved it yourself yet it didn’t satisfy you.

It left you needy for him.

There were so many times where you’d fantasize about the broad man, taking you on his desk with the whole world to see from the enormous windows of his office. Your urge to have his cock inside you was starting to drive you nuts. To have this lips roam against your heated skin, leaving marks that he’d make you wear proudly because you were his. Even those lingering stares, smirks, and the way his tongue would dart out every now and then as he spoke with you made you weak in the knees. You can only imagine what that tongue can do.

Then again, he was your boss. And that meant being as professional as you can. Unfortunately, no dick from him.

Pouting, you mentally kicked your own ass for thinking about Bucky again, but it wasn’t your fault. You were in the middle of giving your little bud the attention it needed when Bucky called. Your heart nearly burst out of your chest from the way it thudded when you heard the familiar ringtone you set for him. Hurrying to get up to answer the call, you tripped over your own foot before hitting accept. Concern was etched in Bucky’s voice when he asked if you were okay. Luckily you told him you were working out since you couldn’t sleep and thank god he took that excuse or else you’d be embarrassed as fuck if he thought your hard, ragged breathing and random giggling was caused by something else.

And as things weren’t already worse, Bucky requested for your presence in his office regardless of the fact that it was eleven at night. His suit for tomorrow’s charity event didn’t fit right so he needed your assistance. Groaning silently, you happily accepted your fate and told him you would be there not a minute late. Arriving at his office in which you had a key to, you didn’t find him anywhere therefore, you sat at your desk right outside his office and waited for the millionaire to please you with his presence.

You wondered why he couldn’t just do it himself or have Steve fix it but it was like he read your mind and explained. Steve was traveling for business and Bucky admired your stitching. He felt lazy and trusts your work, knowing you have a passion for this since he’s taught you some things and seen your work. What could go wrong, right?

Closing the magazine, you wheel yourself closer to your desk to open the drawer as you placed it back inside before hearing the bell of the elevator. You peak over your desk, seeing Bucky strolling past the threshold with a bright smile carved on his face.

“Y/N!” He throws his arms in the air as you made your way around your desk before engulfing you in a bone-crushing hug. Eyes widening in surprise, you show the same affection as you pull away with a confused smile.

“H-hey Mr. Barnes. How are you?” you gawk as he throws off his leather coat, revealing his impressive muscles outlined through the thin material of his navy-blue t-shirt and massive thighs from the fitted black denim jeans he wore with black boots. You haven’t seen this look on his before, especially with his hair a bit disheveled and not slicked back with hair gel. Bucky notices your stare and quickly clears his throat, gaining your attention.

“Sorry,” you laugh out awkwardly, looking down at your own clothes. The black fitted yoga pants you wore wasn’t something you’d wear anywhere near your work, especially with a tank top underneath your sports jacket. You threw it on, thinking if you looked like you were working out, it would go along with what you told him earlier rather than arriving with your pj’s on.

“It’s alright, doll. I know you’re not used to seeing me like shit. And call me Bucky for Christ sakes. I hate it when you call me that.” He forces himself to chuckle bitterly.

Right before you were about to refute about his appearance, Bucky steps away into his office, shoving the topic under the carpet before beckoning you over to bring the suit that was encased in a sleeve for protection.

Bucky glances over at you as you pull off your sweater and have a seat at his working table. He didn’t hate it when you called him Mr. Barnes, he loved it. It turned him on when those very words would fall from your lips and he never wants you to stop. It was like melody yet he would image how you’d look with your back pressed against his chest, skin sticking together from the sweat formed on your bodies and your pleasured moans ringing in his ears as he drove his cock in you with passion and need. That’s why he’d ask you to stop when you were working together. Having a boner at work wasn’t something Bucky needed, especially around you.

Talk about sexual frustration.

“My night could be better, honestly. Just a bit exhausted and stressed for tomorrow.”

Watching as he pulls out the sewing machine and kit from his supply closet, you place your hands on the table, fiddling with your fingers, “Oh. Sorry to hear that Bucky.”

“Don’t worry about it…” Bucky does a double take, his cheeks flushing when he notices your cleavage is prominent, almost as if they were calling for attention without you noting. He feels the blood in his body rushing, tinting his ears and neck. If only he could feel your breasts under his rough palms…

“Sir?” You whisper, blushing to his intense stare before he lowers his eyes in shame.

“S-sorry doll.” He mumbles, shutting the closet as his cheeks burn, and walks over with furrowed brows, the crease above them evident and deep.

The strain in your throat returns, feeling as though you’ve done something wrong when really, Bucky’s embarrassed for having those lustful thoughts run across his mind.  
You’re his assistant.

Nothing else.

“So, what seems to be the problem with your suit?” you cough out, opening the zipper, and pulling out the clean and carefully ironed suit. Holding it up, you examined its quality and mentally jotting down if it needed more touches.

“The pants are tight around my thighs and I’m afraid if I sit down, they’re gonna rip. We can unstitch it and you can pin it to where it fits just right so that we can re-sew it and have it ironed again before the event.”

You nod, taking the slacks out and inverting the legs inside out. “Yeah, we have about an inch and a half to widen the places you want. And the best part is, it won’t look funky from the knee down.”

Bucky gnaws on his lip, a habit he picked up when he was lost in thought before he inhales with a smile. “Yeah, that’ll work.” He chuckles, his features lighting up as does yours.

After an hour of careful unstitching some of the seams, Bucky goes into his changing room as he changes so that you’d be able to pin down where he wants the new stitching to be. You clean up the workspace and wait for Bucky’s return. A few minutes pass and you hear the door unlatch, seeing Buck step out.

“Alright, so leave about a half inch on each side and we’ll re-sew it and call it a night.” He adjusts the waist of his pants as you tense your jaw. His thighs were literally sculpted with the fabric, outlining his every curve even though you two spent the time to loosen it up.

Taking a deep breath, you kneel in front of Bucky, pulling the measuring tape that rests around your neck towards one leg, measuring out a half an inch exactly. As you worked quietly, Bucky kept his eyes off you, looking anywhere but down. He didn’t want another lasting stare to make you uncomfortable like before so it was better not to. He tries distracting himself, thinking about his busy life as your hands glide along his thighs as you work.

Your hands were shaky as you were placing the pins in place, making sure you didn’t stab Bucky with one. You couldn’t recall a time where you were this close to his crotch, let alone him. You feel his muscles tense under your touch and felt your face scorch. This was awkward enough, but you were hypnotized by your thoughts that you insert the fabric pin into his flesh, causing Bucky to yelp.

“Fuck!” He hisses, looking down to see what happened. You quickly pull your hand away, only to rub the inner part of his thigh, soothing where you pricked him.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” You vigorously continued to run your hand up and down his thigh as Bucky turns chrisom red. He attempts to back away but he already senses the blood rush to his cock.

“N-no Y/N, it-it’s okay.” He breathes out, stopping your actions but you look up, eyes piercing into his grey-blue orbs. Swallowing thickly, you don’t look away or move; still as a statue. If only this moment was a nightmare instead of actual life itself.

“Doll…” Bucky warns, releasing a shaky breath as he notices your hand right on top of his erection. You should pull away, but you don’t want to.

“Yes, Sir?” your tone held innocence yet your lust began to peak through. Biting your lip, you squeeze his cock through the expensive fabric of his slacks before tugging ever so slightly. Watching, Bucky shuts his eyes, grounding himself as well as his mind but it seems like he’ll be thinking with the wrong head tonight.

“Fuck… I ah, shit.” He clenches his jaw, threading his fingers through your hair as you continue your actions. Your panties are soaking at this point, your wetness seeping through the lacey material and smearing against your thighs. Licking your lips, you unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper. The sound echoes throughout the room as it catches Bucky’s attention.

“Wh-what are you doing?” His eyes widen, placing his hands to his crotch but you push it away.

“I want to,” you whisper. The color of your eyes is replaced with black as Bucky stares into them. Gaining your consent, Bucky pets your head and nods for you to proceed.

Your clit throbs, knowing it’s going to need its loving release soon, but you want to give him your attention. His cock is perfectly silhouetted and pressing against his boxers. You could have sworn you saw it twitch the more you gaze. Bucky releases a deep grunt as you pull his cock through the little slit of his boxers, moaning softly as it stands straight, a bit curved from the tip and red. Your breathing is ragged and so is Buckys.

Licking the tip, you swirl your tongue around the head, getting a small taste of the brunette before teasing his underside by using only the tip of your tongue to lick up his length. Bucky’s doing his best to keep his control, however, it’s getting impossible with your mocking. He moves his hips, hinting that he wants more but you smirk and grip his cock tighter by the base.

“Holy shit,” Bucky breathes, turning a darker shade of red at your confidence before looking down as you smile innocently. You rub the tip against your lips, peppering little kisses before inserting his cock in your mouth. Fluttering your eyes shut, you moan around his girth, sending vibrations throughout his body before pulling him back out only to do the same. Grunts and breathless moans spill from Bucky as you take more of him, your nose flushed against his pelvis.

“That’s right, doll. Take it all. Stuff that pretty little mouth with my cock.” He growls, rolling his hips as you gag a little before pulling away to catch your breath. You whimper, hearing his tone drop a few octaves before sucking on his cock again. Your desire to satisfy him more than yourself is like a drug, driving you crazy for more. After a few minutes of sucking him, Bucky’s grip in your hair tightens and thrusts. You stand still as he uses you to get off.

“Touch yourself.” He groans, chest heaving and sweat forming on his brow. You give him a confused look before he pulls you off him, allowing you some time to strip. Quickly getting rid of your yoga pants, you start to push down your panties but Bucky stops to help you to your feet.

“Fuck it. I need you, now.”

Your cunt involuntarily clenches to his demand and you know your panties are far from ruined. Your arousal lingers in the air, exciting Bucky and his nerves as he throws you a feral look. Embarrassed, you look away and stand awkwardly before Bucky lifts your chin, connecting his lips with yours in a searing kiss. Like a spell being cast on you, you gave yourself to him, becoming hypnotized in his hold before he hoists you on top of his desk.

The sound of something hitting the ground grabs your attention, pulling away to see the source. Bucky takes this advantage to paint rushed kisses and marks along your jaw and neck, nipping the delicate skin of your collarbone and leaving his imprints all over you.

“Sir…” you moan quietly, biting your lip as you arch your back only to yelp as Bucky rips your tank, pulling down the neckline enough to expose your breasts.

“Jesus fuck, I’ve wanted to suck on these.” He releases an animalistic growl, palming your soft mounds as your nipples hardened. Whimpers leave your lips the more Bucky teases you, not giving you what you desired the most but he latches his mouth to your breast, humming in content when you thread your fingers in his brown locks. You can feel the bruises form and you didn’t care. They were the kind you anticipated, only dreaming what it would feel like until now. And boy, were you dazed on his touch.

He gave the same attention to your other breast before pushing your back flat against the cool surface. You pealed your legs apart, giving him the perfect view of your soaking panties which only made him growl deeper and huskier, sending an intense shiver throughout your body. Bucky gently kisses up your legs, caressing your smooth skin and approaching closer to your heat. His cock throbs with need as his mind floods in ecstasy.

He hooks his fingers underneath the waist of your panties as he leans in to connect his lips with yours before pulling away and sliding them off your legs, bruising his lower lip as his perfectly whitened teeth trap it. Tossing it to the ground, he swallows heavily, seeing your folds glisten in the dim light before grabbing his cock by the base. He rubs his cock along your folds, using your slick to lubricate himself.

“Please, Sir. I need it.” You moan, rocking your hips to meet his, making him chuckle darkly.

“You want my cock, babygirl? Is this what you need?” he smirks, stilling himself before spanking your clit with the tip and nudging it against your tight hole.

“Fuck yes!” You breathe aloud, frustrated.

Bucky shoves his cock into you, groaning to the tight hug your core gave. He savors the moment, allowing you time to adjust before keeping your legs spread wide apart as he thrusts furiously. A string of curses shoots out of your mouth as you throw your head back, going limp as Bucky fucks your pussy to the point where your orgasm approaches quicker than you hoped. You were both intoxicated with lust as the room echoes the sounds of moans, grunts, and whimpers.

“Jesus fuck, you look so goddamn good taking my cock. Shit.” he flexes his muscles as they prepare for his release, but holds back. The lewd sounds of your wetness and skin slapping against skin pushes him further to urge you to cum with him. Licking the pad of his thumb, he rubs your clit in gentle circles, applying a little bit of pressure as you jolt in response, clawing your nails down his broad chest.

“O-oh my god. Fuck, yes baby… Oh, right there. I-I’m c-close.” You moan, clenching your pelvic muscles around his cock as Bucky groans, whimpering your name.

“C-cum for me, doll. C’mon… show me how g-good it feels.” He growls darkly, clenching his jaw as he continuously hits your g-spot before you release, cumming hard and letting out a pornographic moan. Bucky follows behind, pulling out his cock as he gives it a few last strokes before shooting his hot thick cum on your stomach and chest.

“Fuck.” He breathes, releasing all his cum onto you by flicking his cock as his body shudders, just like yours. Licking your lips, you lazily open your eyes and blush, noticing his semen on you.

“That was amazing… better than what I imagined.” You admit, noticing his stare. You slowly sit up, feeling the soreness from between your legs. Bucky smiles warmly and cups your jaw as he pulls you in for a searing yet gentle kiss.

“It was better than what I’ve dreamt, doll.” He whispers, pulling away. Your cheeks flush a bright pink, a smile carving along your face as you come to the realization he’s been dreaming about you at night.

“Aren’t you the real charmer, Mr. Barnes.” You smirk, giggling as Bucky hangs his head in embarrassment before chuckling.

“Oh, you have no idea…” He pauses before clearing his throat to push down his anxiety. “W-would you do me the honor of being my date to the charity event tomorrow? I know there’s a better way to come about this but I really want to start dating you.”

You purse your lips, surprised by his question before boring your eyes into his to make sure he wasn’t playing you. But he held warmness and honestly in his eyes, especially affection.

“Yes, I’d love to.”


End file.
